Todos siendo felices
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: FIC DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA ROX SINIESTRA. Trata de una situación típica entre una mujer joven casada y su hijo adoptivo.


Todos siendo felices

Yo: Este es un fic corto de Beyblade Metal que será uno de los más graciosos fics que he hecho.

Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal NO ME PERTENECE

Aviso: Este fanfic se lo dedico a Rox Siniestra, ya que HOY CUMPLE AÑOS

* * *

Había una casa muy bonita y pequeña, pero estable. Dentro de ella, vivían tres muchachos. Un niñito y dos jóvenes casados.

Los jóvenes casados son Ginga Hagane y Madoka Amano, y el niñito a quien cuidan es Yuu Tendo.

Lo bueno de esto es que viven verdaderamente felices. Lo malo es Yuu... quien siempre quiere hacer lo que quiere.

Como por ejemplo...

- Ese niño debería estar estudiando, pero lo único que quiere es hacer lo que quiere. - Dijo una Madoka molesta.

- No te preocupes - dijo Ginga - De todos modos nada puede salir peor - dijo yéndose a la recámara a ver la tele. - No puede ser! ¡Dos bombas en Boston!

- Lamentable - Madoka

- Madokita - dijo Yuu apareciendo - ¿Puedo ir al mini-antro con mis amigos?

- Pídele permiso a Ginga - dijo Madoka cruzando los brazos. Ahora bien, Madoka quería decir "Yo NO ME METO en problemas por INMORALIDAD SEXUAL. Yo NO TE DEJO IR! ¡QUÉDATE A ESTUDIAR BAKA!"

Pero Yuu como es demasiado pequeño e inocente, no le entendió y se fue con Ginga

- Gingi, ¿puedo ir al mini-antro con mis amigos? - Yuu sonriendo tiernamente

- No sé, pregúntale a Madoka - dijo Ginga. Ahora bien, Ginga quería decir "No sé, pregúntale a Madoka"

Así que Yuu le preguntó a Madoka

- Me dijo Gingi que te pregunte.

- Sabes qué? - Madoka fastidiada - Por mí, haz lo que quieras!

- GENIAL! - Dijo Yuu feliz y se quitó la ropa en su habitación, se fue a bañar y se lavó sus recovecos, sus cosillas, en su habitación después de secarse se jugueteó para la noche. Y se perfumaba su cuerpo desnudo - Por si hay alguna "niña scout", o exploradora - y se viste de una manera más atrevida para un niño de su edad - Adiós Madoka!

Y ya al irse en la puerta...

- Gracias Yuu - dijo Madoka - Una cosa

- Si?

- ¿TE MANDAS SÓLO O QUÉ? - Gritó Madoka furiosa

- Pero me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera - dijo Yuu todavía de imbécil

- NO ME CONTESTES QUE TE ESTOY CUIDANDO CANIJO! - Gritó Madoka molesta, la pensó y se deprimió gritando... - ¿Ya qué? ¿A qué hora llegas? Contéstame! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO QUE A QUÉ HORA LLEGAS! ¡CONTÉSTAME!

- O pues, ¿no acabas de decir que no te conteste? - Dijo Yuu

- Shhh! - chitó Madoka - No me levantes la voz porque soy tu madre adoptiva... - empezó a llorar - Yo te salvé la vida y así me pagas - en eso se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozaba de dolor profundo.

Afuera

Estaban en un auto, Kyoya, Hyoma, Reiji, Zeo, Nile, Tsubasa, su novia Rox y el mejor amigo de Yuu, Kenta Yumiya.

- ¿Qué trae Madoka? - dijo Kenta mirando a Madoka haciendo acusaciones estilo abogada fiscal, por lo que veía - ¿Qué Madoka es italiana o qué? - Ahora madoka hace una actuación de lo mismo estilo ópera italiana.

Adentro

Estaban pitando y Madoka miraba el auto y trataba de ver a quién podía ver

- Si te sigues juntando con esos vagos... vas a acabar como Ginga, un vago... un bueno para nada. Nomás que sepa quienes son.

- Pero cómo si quiero ser ingeniero y ganar mucho dinero? - Yuu incrédulo.

- ¿Sabes qué? - Madoka de brazos cruzados - Dios no le da alas a los alacranes - dijo apuntando al techo

- ¿YA ME PUEDO IR? - Gritó Yuu molesto

- NO! ¡NO! - Gritó Madoka y pensó unos segundos y... - Bueno, dale, vete, andale, ya... - dijo resignada y empezó a hacer la oración católica de la cruz... - En el nombre del Padre... - ...SIN COMPLETARLA! - En nombre del Padre, Hijo, datanmunda... Que yo no tengo Padre, yo, ya! Llega temprano porque... Nada más, te vas y... me vas a dejar aquí con el Jesús en la boca...

Después de la fiesta, Yuu llegaba en ropa interior de la cintura para abajo y normal de la cintura para arriba. Llegó a las 00:15

- Si son las 00:15 de la madrugada, ¿cuál es el problema? - Susurró Yuu. Intenó caminar a su habitación y... A! ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ AL PIE DE LA ESCALERA? SANTA-SAN? NO! LOS REYES SABIOS QUE LE REGALARON REGALOS A JESUCRISTO, NO! ¡BIN LADEN, NO! PEÑA NIETO, SI! ES MADOKA! ES LA IMPOSICIÓN!

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? - dijo Madoka vestida de una bata y apenas se le veía el brasier blanco.

- ¿QUé haces despierta Madoka? - dijo Yuu frotándose los ojos

- No me cambies el tema - Madoka enojada y de brazos cruzados - Mi vida ha sido estar despierta. ¿QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR? Por si no sabías, esto no es un hotel para que llegues a la hora que quieras!

- Sabes qué? Ya me voy a mi cuarto - dijo Yuu molesto

- Me vas a matar de un coraje... - Madoka - "Tú y Masamune me van a sacar canas verdes" ¿Pero sabes qué? Hay un DIOS que todo lo ve!

- Pero si mis amigos pueden llegar a la hora que se les de la regalada gana! - Yuu molesto

- Pues qué, ellos no tienen casa o qué? - Madoka - Dale gracias a Dios que tienes casa y Familia!

- ¿YA ME PUEDO IR? - Yuu molesto

- De acuerdo, sueña con los angelitos - dijo Madoka resgindad al saber que Yuu no cambiará si no lo disciplina mejor

Fin

* * *

Hasta ahí dejo el One-shot. FELIZ CUMPLE ROX SINIESTRA


End file.
